Eyes of Raven; Hair of Gold
by NobleJealousy
Summary: Sequel to "Crushed 'till Now". Hermione and Severus, as headmasters of Hogwarts, must deal with a mysterious girl, the oh-so-jolly Christmas season, and their own wedding. PG13 for some language and adult situations in coming chapters.
1. The World Keeps Turning

a/n: Hey peeps!  Here it is... the moment we've all been waiting for... the sequel to "Crushed 'till Now"!  It will include: the mysterious girl, some of Sev's history, the wedding, and finally some Christmas cheer.  If you haven't read Crushed 'till Now, I would suggest you do before you start this one, it will be confusing without some back knowledge.  :-)

Thanks to my beta – Gethsemane – who, for the second fic in a row, is putting up with my punctuation errors.  Thank you sooooooooooo much!  

Please r/r.  Flames will be used to toast my toast.  Enjoy!

*

            Severus Snape sat alone in his private office – adjoined with Hermione's – doing some extremely tedious paper work.  He had officially been co-headmaster of Hogwarts for three months, twenty-eight days, sixteen hours, and thirty minutes.  It was 4:30 PM on November 30, 2002. In two hours, he would troop down the huge marble staircase for dinner.  First, however, was his daily meeting with Hermione.  In fact, he could hear her rustling about next-door all ready.  Probably organizing her notes so they'd actually have time for themselves.  _Either that, or she's trying to dig her way out of 5,000 bridal magazines.  _Severus chuckled quietly.  His fiancée had been bombarded by offers of help in planning her wedding by not only all of the female staff members, but her mother, her friends from her school days at Hogwarts, her enemies from her school days at Hogwarts, current students, house-elves, and people she had never met before who had somehow heard that the headmasters of Hogwarts had recently become engaged.  The spread of the news had been so drastic that they could hardly take a walk in Hogsmeade anymore without a dozen Daily Prophet reporters popping out of nowhere to congratulate them, offer their "expert" advice, and harass them for details.  

*

            Hermione lounged on the leather couch in her office staring up at the small circular window high on the wall.  She was so tired; all she wanted was a long nap.  There was so much to do: five tons of paperwork, patrolling the halls, putting on a good face for the general public, exploding howlers, not to mention planning her own wedding.  After Severus had proposed to her last month, they had agreed that they both wanted a small wedding as soon as possible.  Their friends and family had different plans for them, however.  Her mother was constantly going on about halls for the reception while all of her friends were taken with the idea of a multiple hour ceremony using every religious, muggle, and wizarding tradition known to man.  _Maybe just a quick nap...  Severus won't mind me being a bit late.  _Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a gigantic yawn as she nodded silently off to sleep.  

*

            It was an hour later when Severus realized Hermione was late.  _Well I know we're both preoccupied... Maybe she's still working.  I'll check her office.  _Severus rose smoothly from his low desk chair and walked to the door that joined their offices.  Murmuring the password on an undertone ("Oddsbodikins!") he passed through the door.  A fast survey of the room told him that she was not working at her desk.  Upon closer look, however, he noticed a dark shape draped over the arm of her sofa in her sunny sitting corner.  "Hermione!" Severus rushed to her side and felt for her pulse desperately.  Sure enough, the strong beating pounded gently beneath his fingers.  Gently he shook her awake, murmuring her name softly.  Moments later, her heavy lashes fluttered open and she smiled up at him and yawned,

            "That was a delicious nap.  I needed that.  Oh sorry Sev." She giggled looking up at the red spot where she had hit his cheek as she stretched her arms over her head.  Looking preoccupied she glanced at the watch on her wrist.  "Oh damn!  I'm sorry; I never meant to sleep for an hour. Now we only have an hour to wade through all the crap that's happened today.  Eergh!"  

            Severus smiled gently and pinned Hermione's furiously flailing arms down at her sides.  He chuckled and muttered, "Don't worry about it love.  I have no problem with cutting this meeting short today.  Now what horrors are plaguing Hogwarts today?"  

            Hermione groaned and sat up on the sofa, tucking herself into the curve of her fiancé's arm, "The fifth year Slytherin Tranfiguation class managed to turn Malfoy into a ferret, Remus' third year Hufflepuffs managed to be scared of a boggart, Peeve's has been harassing the house-elves again, my mother owled me, I'm tired, and the girl arrives tomorrow." 

            For a month, Severus and Hermione had managed to forget the impending arrival of "the girl", a nine year old muggle born who was being forced to start Hogwarts early and against her parents' and her own will.  But now, like it or not, the girl would arrive tomorrow in the escort of the Minister of Magic: Ron Weasley.  It had been Ron who insisted the girl begin her magical education now.  He was so blinded by her magical capabilities that he had been blind to the obvious negative points of his decision.  Severus sighed with the reminder of what he so vehemently disapproved of, but handed Hermione a thick stack of parchment and said, "This arrived today.  Her name, birth date, etcetera etcetera."  Hermione took the paper from his outstretched hand and threw it, almost violently, down on the study table beside her.  

            "Remind me to kill Ron Weasley as soon as possible."  Hermione spit the name of the man who had once been her best friend.  His few years as Minister of Magic had transformed him into someone didn't want to know: an arrogant, smirking man who lorded over the entire wizarding world with a know-it-air, so much stronger than the one Hermione herself possessed.

            "Now Hermione, love, isn't murder (or perhaps fratricide in this case, Ron had been like her brother for almost 12 years) a bit strong?" Severus said.  As much as he hated the minister (he knew he would turn out like this back when he was a first year, a bad breed those Weasley's) he hated to see Hermione, the girl who had been his best friend for 12 years hating him so outspokenly. (a/n: this is set 6 years after Hogwarts.  I assume Hermione, Ron, and Harry remained friend throughout Hogwarts and until Hermione became co-Headmistress of Hogwarts.  7 + 5 = 12)  "Come on now.  You said your self that the only thing we can do for awhile is watch and wait.  Please be calm.  Please?"

            "I guess.  I hate this though.  I really do!" Hermione sighed and looked at her hand.  Carefully rotating her engagement ring, she looked into Severus's raven eyes and murmured, "What would Albus have done?"  Severus looked over at the floor length window on the other side of the room.  He seemed lost in either grief or thought.  "Sev?" Hermione said quietly, trying to bring him back to the real world.

            "Come here for a moment Hermione" He took her small hand in his large one and led her to the window.  Gesturing to the grounds, bustling with students, he said, "Albus worked for most of his life to make this school what it is today Hermione.  He loved Hogwarts, and always refused for it to be a place of punishment, or a reform school.  Often, when the ministry would find witches and wizards who had dropped out of school, they would ask him to see to it that they were immediately instated in Hogwarts.  He never would do it.  He never would let attending Hogwarts be a method of punishment or a convenient drop spot for the ministry.  Albus would have done just what you want to do Hermione.  Taken the girl in and helped her as much as he could.  Maybe he would have helped her to escape from the ministry."  Severus looked into her amber flecked eyes brimming with tears.  Silently, he gathered her into his arms and let her weep.

*

            Later that night, Severus and Hermione sat together in the staff room.  They were alone, as the other professors were busy with enrichment classes now offered in the evening to students at Hogwarts who wished extra credit and thing of that nature.  The letter from the ministry lay on the table before them.  Hermione reached her arm out and pulled the letter toward her.  Working swiftly, she pulled on the flap of the envelope and unfolded the sheet of plain white paper.  Looking cautiously at Severus, she read aloud:

_Professors Severus Snape and Hermione Granger:_

_            The Ministry of Magic has informed my wife and myself that we must write to you immediately to give you any and all information on our daughter that we may deem necessary.  We both honestly do not wish her to attend Hogwarts, but seemingly we have no choice in the matter.  Our daughter, Kalie Andrews, is nine years old.  Her birthday is January 5.  She has a good behavior record in her previous school as well as at home.  She is a quiet, sensitive girl; Kalie is often slow to warm to new people and surroundings.  According to the Ministry, her strange behaviors are a result of her "superior magical abilities".  _

_            We will miss her terribly.  Please, if you are permitted, send us reports of her progress.  We understand that she will not be permitted to write to us; we are therefore praying that you will act as a go-between.  _

_                                                                                                Cordially, _

                                                                                                Frank Andrews 

            Hermione made eye contact with Severus.  Quietly she reached for a piece of parchment and a quill.  With few words, they managed to draft a small note to the Andrews family

_Mr. and Mrs. Andrews:_

_            We are appalled by the Ministries actions toward your family.  Hogwarts has never encouraged the forceful taking of a child from his or her home: especially when they are not of magical descent.  We are happy to convey messages between you and your daughter.  In fact, we are going to do everything we can to ensure that if your daughter is unhappy she is returned to you.  It will do you well to know that the current Minister of Magic, Ronald Weasley, has a very stubborn temperament, but can be weakened by several things.  We hope that your family will soon be reunited._

_            You may write to your daughter in care of either of us, and we will be happy to see that you are in contact with some regularity.  May your family soon be reunited._

_                                                                                                Most sincerely,_

_                                                                        Hermione Granger and Severus Snape _

*

            The next morning was a crisp and cheerful December day.  Birds of all kinds flew over the ground, singing cheerful songs of late autumn.  The day was indeed a mockery of the feeling felt by Severus and Hermione.  Both had risen and breakfasted early in order to prepare for Kalie's arrival.  Severus would not have to teach that day in order to help Hermione settle the girl.  It had already been arranged that the girl would be sorted privately and would meet her teachers during lunch hour instead of having to face the entire school.  Every preparation thus being settled, Hermione and Severus had naught to do but stand outside the massive doors of the school and wait for the delivery of their new ward.  Soon enough, the creaking rumblings of a horseless carriage interrupted the bird song.  It pulled to a close proximity to the front of the school, where it stopped jerkily.  Hermione winced as Ron stepped out in to the autumn sun.  He squinted up at the two of them standing on the steps of the school, but both refused to meet his eye.  Swearing under his breath, he turned and saw the petit girl beside him to the ground.  He pointed to her professors on the steps and motioned some house-elves who were waiting to bring her things inside over, clearly showing his intention not to speak to either of the headmasters.  The young girl walked slowly up the steep steps, watching her feet as if thoroughly fascinated by them.  Soon she reached the top and met the gaze of Hermione and Severus, "Kalie Andrews, sir and miss. Are you professors Snape and Granger?  That man said I was to seek them out immediately, and..."  The little girl trailed off.  Hermione walked over to her and acknowledged that she was indeed Professor Granger and wouldn't the young girl come inside and have something hot to drink?  Severus followed at a distance, studying the girl.  She was an inkling of a thing, with thin brown hair and enormous brown eyes.  _The eyes are the most interesting things about her, _Severus thought, _so big, they almost fill the entire eye socket.  So full of sadness and fear.  Heaven knows that she is no Slytherin.  Hufflepuff material, or even Ravenclaw perhaps.  I doubt it will be Gryffindor; she looks as if one scary face may finish her off.  _

            Hermione guided the little girl into the small chamber off the Great Hall.  She sat her quietly on a stool and beckoned for a house-elf to bring tea.  Standing back, she peered curiously at the girl.  _Those eyes of hers are truly remarkable.  They seem to know everything.  I feel as if I've seen something like them before, but where?  Where?_

_  
_

a/n: That's all for now folks!  Sorry to end on a suspenseful note, but I'm in the midst of writers block now.  Ugh.  Anyway, I hope y'all like!  Now r/r please!

              
  



	2. Round and Round

a/n: Writers Block is a bad thing.  *sighs*.  Anyway here's chapter 2.  I do not own any of these characters or settings except for Kalie Andrews.  Many thanks to my beta – Gethsemane.  

 Please r/r.  No flames.  Flames will be used to burn my algebra book cause we had finals today so I'll never have to sleep through 6th period math again.  Well... Until next year anyway.   Most importantly, enjoy!

*December 2, 2002 – 2:00 PM - Hogwarts – The Headmasters Office 

            Hermione leaned her head back on the arm of her sofa.  Her dark brown hair fanned out behind her and was covered quickly by sunlight, turning it to gold.  Her eyes wandered across the room to where Severus sat, slumped behind her desk.  He rested one arm on his forehead as he diligently scribbled at a bit of parchment.  _Writing to Mr. and Mrs. Andrews I presume.  Well we did promise them.  Are we really doing the right thing?  Would Dumbledore have done the same?  Why does it matter to me if Dumbledore would have done what we're doing?  _Hermione sat up with a start and began to furiously pace the floor.  Severus glanced up, the sudden movement catching his eyes.  He sat back and watched her furious stride for a few minutes before saying,

            "Hermione, love, don't you think you should stop before you make a hole in the carpet?"  

            Hermione stopped her furious step and looked at him for a minute.  She sighed quietly and walked back over to her sofa and sat down.  "Sorry Sev.  Nervous minute.  I'll be alright."

            "Anything I can help with?" he asked, walking over to her and kissing her hair.

            "Not really," Hermione began, "It's just that I keep asking myself whether Dumbledore would be doing the same things we are doing.  And then I keep asking myself why I care.  And then I start this whole inner debate that gets really really confusing after awhile," she smiled winsomely, "Everything is just ducky though.  Don't worry."

            Severus looked at her for a few minutes.  _Well she does know how to read minds, doesn't she?  Hermione's on the same exact mind frame I'm on.  Except she shows it more.  _Severus stifled a laugh.  The mental picture of her pacing furiously as she had been a few minutes ago had returned.  She had looked so aggressive; yet it had taken only sixteen words to calm her down.  That was Hermione.  _As much as I love the girl, I have to admit she has quite the mercurial temperament.  _Smiling, he wrapped an arm around her thin shoulders, "I've thought the same thing a dozen times over.  Funny, isn't it?  You're reading my mind without even trying!"

            "If I wanted to try I could be a lot more accurate with my reading though."

            "Do you want to try?"

            "Do you think I'd tell you if I was going to try?"

            "Do you think I'd let you not tell me?"

            " Do you think I'd ask?" Hermione stopped talking for laughing to hard.  She flopped back against the arm of the sofa and let the tremors of giggles take her.  She hadn't been this merry since last Christmas when her mother had put a little too much rum in the eggnog.  Spiked eggnog was a traditional Granger family drink, but too much was never a good thing. (a/n that was for you, Emily Andrus Louise Borden, lol) Sitting up, she smiled at her fiancée (who had been glaring in pretended horror at her giggles), "Don't be so stiff Sev!  Anyway you got me out of that fit of seriousness."

            Severus grinned and kissed her forehead as he rose.  "I'll leave you with that, m'lady.  I have some work that I must get done."

            "Planning to stop working for dinner tonight, love?" Hermione asked gently.

            "Yes!" Severus said with a ridiculous grin, "In fact, let's go out to Hogsmeade tonight.  You and me!  What do you say to that!" 

            Hermione grinned.  _First date, huh?  Probably one of the few modern day couples who got engaged without going out on one single date.  _She stifled a laugh and said, "Love to!  Never thought you'd loosen up enough to ask me."      

*December 2, 2002 – 3:00 PM – Hogwarts – 1st year Hufflepuff dorms

            Kalie Andrews sat alone on her four-poster in the Hufflepuff first year dormitory.  She had been sorted privately (her headmasters not wishing for her to go through the nervous break down the average first year has during the Sorting) and was not surprised to be in Hufflepuff.  She was a smart enough kid, but no genius.  She wasn't really a coward, just not the lion type.  And she snuck around occasionally, but who doesn't?  That landed her with Hufflepuff.  Sweet little Hufflepuff: where no one was ever famous, brilliant, or amazingly cunning.  She didn't mind, however.  _Why, I'm practically already resigned to the idea.  Hufflepuff is supposed to be the least violent, loud, competitive house of them all.  And Hufflepuffs love everybody.  Makes it easier for me to fit in.  And besides, I bet there hasn't been an extremely preppy, entirely popular member of Hufflepuff since Cedric Diggory.  _

*December 2, 2002 – 7:30 PM – Hogwarts and Hogsmeade 

            Hermione swirled around her room, the folds of her lavender dress robes fanning out.  Looking in the mirror contemplatively, she carefully applied charms to her hair and face.  At last satisfied with the result of her labors, she took a deep breath and left her chamber.  She walked slowly down the marble staircase into the entrance hall.  Her long robes made it looked like she was floating, rather than walking, over the scuffed floor.  Severus, walking up from the dungeons halted immediately when he saw her.  The 23 year old showed a kind of noble grace beyond her years.  Noticing that she didn't spot him, Severus snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms gently around her waist and whispered in her ear, "You're beautiful Hermione.  Absolutely beautiful."

            Hermione turned and smiled into his raven eyes.  She surveyed his sooty black robes and smirked, "You always wear black, don't you?  You look terrific."  

            Severus smiled indulgently and took her arm to lead her out onto the moonlit lawn of Hogwarts.  Hermione relaxed against Severus' arm and nodded gently to discreetly snickering students who walked past them.  Once outside of the grounds, they apparated to a small Italian restaurant in the middle of Hogsmeade.  They were led to a small corner booth in the back of the intimately lit room and handed menus.  They ordered quickly, and their plates were brought a few moments later by a house-elf dressed in an immaculate toga.  They had eaten for a few moments in silence when Severus said quietly, "Now isn't this better than the great hall?"

            Hermione grinned, "Definitely.  No screaming 11 year olds.  No food fights.  Not a single over emotional teenager. Heaven!"  

            "I thought you'd like it," Severus smiled, not able to hide his pleasure.

            "You know Sev," Hermione teased, "You must be a pretty influential guy.  I mean, here we are on our first date and I'm wearing the engagement ring you gave me.  Gosh, you move fast don't you?" 

            Severus smirked and pressed her hand gently, "Guess so.  But how could I have resisted moving fast?"

(a/n: Okay, this is going in a really weird direction... let's move along shall we?)

*December 3, 2002 – 2:00 AM – Hogwarts – Hermione's room 

            Hermione found that she couldn't sleep.  She had lain awake ever since she had returned to Hogwarts with Severus a little after midnight.  Her heart was beating so fast and so hard it practically took her breath away.  Her eyes roamed restlessly over the room – looking for some object or thing to focus on other that her beating heart.  An old volume that lay on her coffee table caught her attention.  Recognizing it as the book Harry had given her months ago after Dumbledore's death, she developed an idea.  _It's not a particularly good idea, _Hermione thought, _and he would kill me if he knew I did it.  But something is telling me that I really should try.  _Hermione took a deep breath and crawled out of her covers.  Leaning carefully over the edge, she whispered "Accio book!" and the book came flying toward her.  Cautiously, she tapped it with her wand and said, "Severus Snape." The book fell open to the page reading...

Severus Arnold Snape 

**Severus Arnold Snape was born on February 19, 1957 in Wales.  His father, Frederic Snape, was a reputed death eater and died in 1988 in the service of the Dark Lord.   His mother, Andrea Louisa Snape had been under the Imperious spell (controlled by Frederic Snape) since many years before her husband's death.  When he died, the curse was broken.  Since Mrs. Snape had lived off of the spell for multiple years, it was discovered that she would need a life support system.  She is currently in the midst of a coma.  **

**Severus, the only child, was expected to follow his father's footsteps and become a death eater.  He, too, was placed under the Imperious curse and forced to join the Dark Lord.  When his father died, he too was released from the curse.  Instead of affecting him in the way it affected his mother, the curses removal did not physically damage Prof. Snape.  However, close friends say that it permanently damaged his sense of self-worth.   **

            There were several more paragraphs, describing Severus' education and childhood.  Hermione skimmed these until she came to the ending notes...

**Professor Snape is currently employed by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  He is engaged to Miss Hermione Granger, a muggle born.  The date of their wedding has not yet been set.  **

            Hermione leaned back against her mountain of pillows.  Her fiancé's childhood was more disturbed than he had ever let on.  Whenever Hermione would ask about his past or ask when she would be able to meet his family, he would shrug her off coldly.  She had never been sure why.  _My God.  How could his father have done that to him and his mother?  What could ever cause a human being to do such a thing?  _Hermione sat up suddenly, glaring coldly around the room, _Voldemort.  Voldemort caused all the suffering that not only Harry but also Severus had to live with.  And to think I grew up innocent of all this!  I was just a sweet little muggle.  I didn't know anything about magic until I got my letter, and I was eleven by then.  What a world we all live in!  A beautiful, but dangerous world._

*December 3, 2002 – 3:00 PM – Hogwarts – The staff room

            Harry sat in the staff room, looking gloomily at his hands.  Black circles ringed his green eyes and his forehead had deep worry lines cut into it.  Every few minutes, he would shake himself, look at his pocket watch, and then settle again on the couch for a few more brooding minutes.  A loud creak disturbed his pattern.  Remus Lupin walked in, smirking quietly.  "That door has creaked since I came back as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in your sixth year.  Maybe Severus and Hermione will have it fixed one of these days,"  

            Harry smiled back weakly, "Hello Remus.  Yeah, someone should tell Filch about that creak one of these days.  But... Remus?  Have you seen the new kid yet?"

            "No," He replied, "She's coming in here for the meeting tonight to meet all of the professors.  Why do you ask Harry?"

            "It's... a long story Remus."

            "I've got time."

            "It's Ron."

            "Again?  The minister is causing more trouble than he's worth.  Thank Heavens he only has four more years left of this term.  I'm praying he won't be elected again.  I certainly won't vote for him!" Remus exclaimed.

            "You know that he forced Kalie (that's her name) to come here even though she didn't want to and she's too young?  Yes?  Well, I got an owl from him today.  He wants to do all these fancy experiments on her mind.  Kind of like those fancy 'educational' tests wealthy muggles give their children.  Worst of all, he wants **me **to tell Severus and Hermione.  I honestly think he's afraid of Mione," Harry said, speaking in a rush of breath.

            "We won't stand for it!  Hermione and Severus have told us a thousand times that they won't allow the students here to be used as guinea pigs for new educational methods. It goes against everything this school has ever stood for.  Everything!  Dumbledore would hate it!  Mione and Severus will hate it!  The teachers will hate it!  The Head Boy and Girl will hate it!  Her fellow students will hate it!" Remus paused to catch his breath.  

            "I know Remus!" Harry said, jumping in during the lull in Remus' rage, "Why do you think I'm so upset?  I hate it just as much as the rest of you.  I don't know what Ron thinks he's doing," Harry sighed and looked down at his hands again, "I just wish he'd get a clue."

            "Look, Harry," Remus said, lowering his voice, "I'll help you tell the headmasters, alright?  Don't worry about that part of it.  And there's nothing you, or anyone else can do once Ron makes up his mind about something.  It was the same when you were still students.  Just take it easy Harry," Remus looked down at his best friends son, "Let's go down to the kitchens.  Their was a lovely éclair with dinner last night; maybe some will be left over." 

            Temporarily forgetting the problem at hand, the two men walked out of the room, talking furiously about England's improved chances for the World Cup.

a/n That's all folks!  Hope you liked it.  BTW – You will not see another update until July 21 at the EARLIEST.  I will be out of town without computer access.  Please continue to r/r, and remember: all flames will burn my math book.  Curse finals!

lol. ~Polei   


	3. And if it stopped

a/n: Hey y'all! Well, kudos to **JoeBob1379** (or whatever the number is...), my soul reviewer for chapt. 2!  Now, I know the site has been down a lot lately, but come on!  One review?  That's sad people.  I'm very disappointed.  In fact, I think I may go cry.  Boo hoo.  But anyway, here is chapter 3. Please r/r.  No flaming.  Flames will be use to build the AF bonfire, lol. BTW – If you haven't read "Crushed 'till Now" I suggest you do before continuing with this fic.  You will be very confused. Okay, this chapter contains some adult situations (rape and violence).  So this is kind of an R chapter, but not bad enough for me to change the rating.  So don't warn me, okay?  The rape part isn't that bad. AND REVIEW THE FIC!  OR I WON'T EVER FINISH!  HAHAHAHA!

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters and settings.  If you recognize it as JK Rowlings' it probably is.  Get it?    **Claimer**: Kalie Andrews and the plot. 

*December 3, 2002 – 8:00 PM – Hogwarts – The staff room

            The staff room bustled stereotypically that night.  Professors quibbled over ancient scholarly texts, prefects argued about the attire of the quickly approaching Yule Ball; everything was business as usual.  The only different thing was that the headmasters were absent from their usual warm corner.  They had gone to fetch the newest Hufflepuff, the controversial Miss Kalie Andrews.  Then, the door (creaking loudly, as usual) was swung open.  Posed in its jamb was Severus.  His face wore a quiet grimace and an almost inconspicuous look of caution as he glanced around the room, nodding quietly.  He stepped away from the door and into the room, walking to the warmly crackling fire.  Then, taking his place in the doorway was a petit girl.  She was short for her nine years, with thin brown hair and wide brown eyes.  Behind her stood Hermione, who had also been short in her youth.  Now, however, she towered over the new ward with an unmistakable grace.  Placing a gentle hand on the girls' shoulder, she steered Kalie over to the fireplace.  Hermione then stepped back and into Severus' waiting arm.  Quietly she spoke, "This is Kalie Andrews.  First year.  Hufflepuff.  Miss Andrews, these are your professors," they each introduced themselves, "Mr. Potter, our school's guardian.  He's called an _auror _Kalie," Harry gave a weak wave, "And the rest of them are prefects."  

            The young girl stepped forward a little so that her young face was less cut by the shadows of the room.  Quietly, she began to speak, "I didn't want to come here.  My parents didn't want me to come here.  I really never wanted to have anything to do with wizardry.  However, here I am.  I wanted to tell you that... that I'll try my best.  Disregarding everything.  And I wanted to thank you all.  Professor Snape and Professor Granger told me how you all stood up to Minister Weasley for me.  It means more than you could ever know."  

The little girl stepped back into the shadows, and whispered in Hermione's ear.  Hermione nodded, and gestured for one of the Hufflepuff prefects to lead her back to the common room.  Hermione then turned back to her audience and said, "Well, we certainly do have a challenge before us, don't we?"

'What a remarkable child," Professor Flitwick squeaked, "She's so young, yet so mature.  She seems to understand exactly what has happened to her.  I look forward to teaching her."

"She does seem to have a superb disposition.  She has a will to do her best in a bad situation.  She's a good egg Mione." Harry said quietly.

Severus nodded gently, "She is.  Both Hermione and myself spent a good deal of time with her when she first arrived.   An amazing child – a brilliant mind and a beautiful soul combined.  A rare combination." 

"I agree.  And I think she'll be all right here.  As long as my dear friend Ron doesn't have any more tricks up his sleeve." Hermione added.

"Actually..." Harry said quietly, "Mione, there's something I have to tell you.  Ron owled me this morning.  He says he wants a couple of those fancy educational tests done on her."

"And tell me Harry, why didn't Ron tell me this himself?" said Hermione, attempting to contain rage.

"I think he's afraid of you Mione." Harry said quietly. 

"He should be!" Hermione yelled angrily, "Educational testing?  In this school? Never!  I will not have my students used as guinea pigs for those idiotic Ministry officials.  Not while I'm Headmistress!" 

Severus, whose formerly angry face had grown softer in these past months, was sporting a beet red visage, "We will not stand-by and watch the Minister use this child for his own selfish ideas.  We felt powerless to fight the separation of this girl from her parents, but I assure you we will fight Mr. Weasley.  Dumbledore would have fought him as well; there is no doubt about that."

"This is a preposterous idea, I agree," Remus, affectionately known among the students and faculty as the 'peace-keeper' said, "But we have to remain calm.  If the minister has a valid reason, then I'm afraid we'll have to follow his lead.  But if he doesn't, we must fight this tooth and nail."  

*December 7, 2002 – 11:00 AM – Hogwarts – The Headmasters' office

            Hermione and Severus stood in the pool of light formed by the circular picture window in their shared lounge.  They were silent as they gazed around the room, looking at everything but the other's eyes.  In the days since the staff meeting, they had received official notice of the Ministry's desire to test Kalie in search of several new educational methods.  They had been relatively silent since then.  It was an unwelcome silence – each of them wished for the power and strength to break it.  But neither of them had been able to.  Overcoming silence seemed like an impossible feat.  

            A sharp knock sounded abruptly at the door.  In a quick, tender motion, Severus squeezed Hermione's hand.  He then transformed into a black raven with silver beak and claws and flew out of the open window.  They had decided that Hermione and Harry should talk to Ron.  Ron envied Severus too much to listen to him, and since the three had been close as siblings in their school days it seemed the best option.  Hermione muttered a quiet spell under her breath and the door swung open to reveal a livid Ron and a placid Harry.  Hermione and Harry had discussed strategy and decided it was best to appear calm and cool.  Ron was quick to lose his temper, a serious disadvantage to him.  

            "Hermione, will you ever stop questioning my authority?" Ron demanded, his ears turning bright red.

            _So this is how this is going to work, _Hermione thought, _Jumping right in is he?  Ron sure hasn't changed in six years.  _"I wasn't aware that you had this particular type of authority Ron.  I was kind of under the impression that this school was under the jurisdiction of Professor Snape and myself.  And Harry, of course, when it comes to security."  

            "I have the right as Minister of Magic to intervene in this school if I feel some intervention is in order.  And this case particularly interests me.  The school ministers agree, Hermione.  It's only you and Snape who don't."

            "Not only me and Severus, Ron.  Harry disagrees, the staff disagrees, the entire student bodies' parents disagree, the list goes on!  You can't just treat a nine year old like your guinea pig!  It's not fair!"  Hermione said, attempting to keep herself restrained.

            "Mione is right, Ron.  You should give her a choice.  This isn't at all fair.  By the way, I've done some research.  You need her parent's consent before you can even think about issuing intelligence testing."  Harry pointed out.

            "I'll get it."

            "I wouldn't be so sure, Ron," Hermione said, "They won't give consent if they don't think it's what she wants."

            "These are two people who love their daughter.  They will never agree to what the ministry is suggesting," Harry added.

            "Harry – I love my wife.  I love my daughter.  But I don't shun other people's suggestions for her upbringing, even if they are people I disagree with.  And I am right.  At least in this case," Ron said, trying to match his friends' calm demeanor.  

            "This is a case where no one is right and no one is wrong," Hermione murmured, placing a hand on both Harry and Ron's shoulders, "This is something that every person, every family rather, has to decide for themselves.  We can't change that Ron.  No matter how much power we have."

            Ron sighed and slumped, his normally 6'6" frame shrinking by several inches.  For the first time, he allowed his brown eyes to meet Hermione's, "You're right Mione.  And... And I'm sorry.  I was just trying to do the right thing.  If her parents disapprove, then we won't go through with the testing."

            "And the girl?" Harry asked.

            "She's staying here Harry.  I'm sorry.  It isn't just me being selfish.  There is a real reason.  And I'll tell you.  Soon.  But give me time." Ron said quietly.

            Hermione and Harry's eyes met.  Slowly, Hermione nodded and turned to Ron, "Okay Ron.  We'll trust you."

*December 7, 2002 – 9:30 PM – Hogwarts – Headmasters' lounge

            Severus sat alone in the lounge he shared with Hermione.  Hermione had told him earlier about her meeting with Ron.  Something about a reason for Kalie needing to stay at the school.  _I wonder what it could be? _Severus thought, _could it have anything to do with those eyes of hers? I swear that I've seen them before.  Somewhere. _Severus' head snapped up in realization.  _Oh God..._

*Flashback – June 29, 1988 – Death Eaters' council

            The tall black-hooded forms of a dozen men circled a fire in the middle of the woods.  Each man seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.  From one of the shadowed trees came an ear-piercing scream.  No one was surprised.  The only reaction was the largest man saying in a gruff voice, "Deal with her, Fred."  One of the men silkily glided from the circle and went to the tree.  Roughly, he sliced through the binds holding a girl to its gnarled branches.  He dragged her over to the fire, and thrust her onto her knees.  The girl's wide brown eyes seemed to fill her entire face with an essence of fear.  The man quickly stripped her of her clothing and began to beat her ceaselessly.  The other men watched, barbarically enthralled.  One man was not. The smallest and youngest of the lot, he slipped away from the circle and into the darkness of the trees where he crunched into a ball, struggling against some invisible enemy.  Seeming to emerge the victor, a bright light shined in his raven eyes.  He went back to the circle, where the other man was finishing his task.  The girl was lying limply on the ground; golden hair fanned out and brown eyes struggling to stay open.  Her eyes met those of the raven-eyed man with an urgent pleading before they shuddered shut.  Pulling out his wand, the young man muttered a nearly silent incantation.  Before any of the men noticed, he had shot a blade of green light from his wand at the attacker of the girl: his father.  Each of the others found their way to death shortly after that.  The young man straightened, shivering fiercely.  He walked over to the girl and conjured a blanket for her.  Applying a weight-less charm, he scooped her into his arms and carried her away, running swiftly through the woods.

*December 7, 2002 – 9:45 PM – Hogwarts – Headmasters' lounge

            Severus sat quivering at his memory.  He had been much younger then – only 31 years old.  And Kalie...  _That's why I recognize her eyes.  So like the woman's who died that day.   _Severus snapped his head up, _Perhaps...Perhaps this child isn't quite as disconnected from the magical world as we thought. _

a/n: hope you enjoyed.  I actually wrote this way back before I left, but I couldn't post it because of all the technical errors on fanfiction.net.  So, here we are.  I'll try to get another chapter up within the week.  r/r


	4. We would laugh

a/n: Hi ya!  Here is the lovely 4th chapter of Eyes of Raven, Hair of Gold.  I really have no idea where that last chapter came from; it was kind of strange.  Oh well.  Here's for a happy chapter where everybody dances around in glee.  Or not. I want to thank my beta, Gethsemane; my fellow ff.net writer, Hestia, for the inspiration to actually update once in awhile; and finally, my mouse-like muse, Timmy Tom.  

**Disclaimer: **All Harry Potter trademarked characters, settings, and situations belong to JK Rowling.  If you recognize anything as yours, it probably is.  Just write a review to tell me about it and I'll put it in my credits.  **Claimer: **Kalie Andrews and my strange strange plot twists.  

I don't know why I still write this when I only get 1 review a chapter...  SO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER OR DIE A PAINFUL DEATH BY THE WRATH OF RA!  (or Re, as some may say)  Hee hee.  Either that or I won't update, you never know.  Okay, here we go!

*December 10, 2002 – 10:30 AM – Hogwarts – Potions Dungeon

Hermione Granger ran pell-mell down the stone staircase into the dungeon.  She was oblivious to the people around her; meaning that several Slytherins on the way to class late nearly got plowed by their haphazardly charging headmistress.  Finally she reached the heavy wood door that led to the classroom.  Leaning against it for a few moments, she caught her breath and composed herself.  Finally, she raised a fist and firmly knocked on the door.  She heard a barked, "Enter!" and she slid in the door to lurk at the back of the dark room until a convenient time.  The same voice that had bade her enter was using the same barking tone with a young man of 15, "20 points from Hufflepuff Mr. Richards!  That's the last time you will speak out during one of my classes.  Now sit boy.  The next time you speak today will be an evening detention." Snape looked satisfied with himself on a good lecture and was about to settle himself behind his desk when he saw Hermione lurking behind the back desks.  "Professor Granger!" He almost sounded pleased... but then he was on guard again, "What, may I ask, has prompted you to disturb my class?"

            Hermione almost smiled.  It wasn't often that she got to see Severus Snape act like he had in her own school days.  She found it down right amusing that the students couldn't figure out that if they stood up to Snape than he may stop tormenting them.  But that didn't always work, of course.  He was Severus Snape after all, and famous for his mercurial temperament.  "Sorry to be a bother Professor," Hermione said with mock regret, "but I need a word with your royal headmastership.  Have you a moment of your precious time to spare?"  

            _It's a bad thing when your co-head/fiancée can mock you better than anyone else... _Severus nearly chuckled, but composed himself just in time.  "I'm in the middle of a class, Headmistress.  Can it wait?"  

            "Not really," The urgency of the situation seemed to return to her, "but I suppose so.  Come to my office after this class, would you?"  When she reached the door, Hermione turned to the class mischievously and said, "Now remember children.  Work long and hard and someday you may be able to get through a class without provoking the anger of Professor Severus Snape.  This is your charge!" Hermione left the classroom cheerfully, hearing the laughter behind her and the barking voice ordering his class back to work.

*December 10, 2002 – 11:30 AM – Hogwarts – The Headmaster's office

            Severus walked through the passage way behind the gargoyle in a bit of a huff.  While his fifth year class of Hufflepuffs has certainly been amusing, it was strange for him to be so out of control in a classroom environment.  He was still an old stiff, despite what people said.  He ran a hand through his black hair, attempting to straighten it, and entered Hermione's office.  She sat perched on the windowsill; holding  a letter in her hand.  When she heard Severus' heavy footsteps, she turned to him and smiled slightly.  She then extended the letter, rolled her eyes heavenward, and let him read:

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_            It has been ages since you last wrote to me with any wedding details.  Come now darling, don't you think you would want to include your own mother in these exciting plans?  Your father and I are so looking forward to being guests at your wedding, but we are dying to be able to give you a proper "muggle" reception.  You know, like the kind you used to dream about when you were a little girl.  _

_            I hope to hear from you and your fiancé soon with details as to when I can begin planning your reception.  Write soon dear girl!         _

_                                                                                    With love,_

_                                                                                    Your mother_

            Severus groaned.  Hermione's mother was the image of the doting, loving mother, but she did tend to be awfully smothering.  "Well... That kind of goes against our plans for a small wedding with just your family and our friends over for dinner that evening, doesn't it?"

            "There are another ton of letters just like that from all of my friends.  Some want to do my hair, others want to go with me when I pick out my dress, one even is holding a lottery drawing so I can pick my maid of honor.  Sev, I don't want this at all! I just wanted a little wedding."  Hermione groaned and thumped her head against the wall.  

            "Well, let's explore our options shall we?"  Severus grabbed Hermione by the hand and toppled onto a couch, pulling her down with him.  He got a small piece of parchment out of his pocket with a small quill and began to make a list.  "Option 1) we can let your parents plan an entirely huge and elaborate wedding that will make them happy but we'll hate.  2) we can let our friends make our lives miserable with competition over the bridal party.  3) we can hire a mafia to get them all out of the way so we can get married in peace.  Which sounds the best to you?"

            "Cute Severus, but sarcasm isn't helping.  None of them sound particularly good.  I don't want to annoy my parents and friends by putting them off but...  it's almost as if it's not OUR wedding anymore.  You know?" Hermione sighed, burying her face in his shoulder.

            "Well... there's only one option if we want to have our wedding the way we wanted it."  Severus said.

            "Oh?"

            "We could elope."

            Hermione looked at her fiancé.  She was quite sure he was entirely serious. "We couldn't do that Sev...  Half of England knows we're engaged and they're all waiting eagerly for a big celebrity event.  We should have seen that from the first.  I mean, its not every day that the co-headmaster's of Hogwarts get hitched, is it?  I don't think we can escape publicity or parents at all."

            "Yes darling, that's the reason people elope.  To escape publicity and parents.  Hermione, we could get a few days leave over Christmas vacation, get married, have something of a honeymoon, and come back.  And then at the beginning of January we could have a party for all of our friends and family to tell them we're married."

            Hermione looked at him incredulously.  _His plan could really work.  And if it did life would be a hell of a lot easier.  Of course, it means getting married much sooner than we ever planned to.  I mean, we've only been dating for three months.  And we've been engaged for 2/3 of that time.  It seems awfully quick to me.  But we are in love, there's no doubt about that.  _"Oh Sev..." She said softly.

            Severus wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulder.  He stroked her hair carefully not saying anything.  Finally he pulled her head up and looked her in the eye.  "Well...?  Hermione it's completely up to you."

            "Let's do it.  You only live once, right?" Hermione smiled weakly 

            "Right"

*December 16, 2002 – 9:30 PM – Hogwarts – Staff lounge

            Remus Lupin sat in a large armchair across from Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.  The three men were sitting in an uncomfortable silence, staring into the fire.  Remus' eyes were the only ones distracted.  The amber globes flicked back and forth from his tea to his hands to the walls.  Finally Harry broke the silence, "What is up with you Remus?  You're acting so nervous?"

            "It's not me.  It's just that.  Well.  You know." Remus muttered.

            "Uh..." Draco said, "Not really.  Care to enlighten me?"

            "Ooooh!  Let me inside the joke!  Not him!  Me!  Me me me me me....!"  Harry pranced around the room and tripped over a throw rug, "ow...  That hurt..." 

            "Harry...?  Have you been drinking butterbeer again?  I thought we agreed you'd lay off that stuff after you had that attack of the hiccups so bad you were in the infirmary for a week last time."  Draco said, lending a hand to his 'fallen comrade'

            "Sorry..." Harry said with a good natured smile, "Just felt like we needed some comic relief.  Good ol' Remus was getting mopey dopey again." 

            "Wow!" Remus laughed, "If acting depressed gets you to do that I should be depressed more often!  That was extremely amusing!"

            Harry sat back down in his chair, drank a bit of wine, and composed himself.  "Now Remus," he began, "Are you getting apprehensive of the moon next week or something?  I mean, amazingly enough for Hogwarts, we haven't had any minor or major tragedies.  I would know, wouldn't I?  I mean, I do enough snooping around, don't I?"

            Draco nodded in ascent, "I agree.  For the first week since I've been here, no student has transfigured a classmate, himself or herself, or me into a piece of flora or fauna.  It's kind of amazing."__

            Remus laughed, "No, it's not that.  People have just been acting kind of weird lately, you know?  It's enough to depress a guy.  And I agree, it has been a particularly peaceful week.  Perhaps I should bring a case of pixies into class tomorrow." Remus stood up and strutted around the room in a clear impersonation of Gilderoy Lockhart.  Draco and Harry looked at each other and laughed.  Any depression brought into the room was gone.  It was good to laugh.

*December 17, 2002 – 4:30 PM – Hogwarts – Great Hall

            Kalie Andrews sat at the Hufflepuff table finishing a letter to her parents.  It would be nice to let an owl deliver it, instead of sneaking it through the Heads.  She had had another meeting with Minister Weasley.  He had said that he was "very pleased with her progress and adaptation to the new environment of Hogwarts." and that he "would allow her to communicate regularly with her parents." and that she "would not be used for examining new experimental education methods".  He hadn't told her when she could leave.  According to her professors it had something to do with her safety and some things that had happened a long time ago before she knew anything about magic or Hogwarts.  But she wanted to know more.  And it was going to be hard to get the information she wanted out of the tight mouthed teachers and students at this school. 

*December 17, 2002 – 7:30 PM – Hogsmeade 

            Hermione and Severus sat silently at a small table in the restaurant they had gone to on their first date.  Neither of them had said much during the meal.  It was an uncomfortable silence.  Even people around them were noticing.  The manager of the restaurant had even come out to make sure that the meal was pleasing them.  They had assured him that everything was lovely and then returned to the quiet.  Finally, Severus signaled to the waiter and they paid their bill and left.  He offered her his arm, and they strolled down the quiet moonlit streets.  Finally Severus began to speak, "Everything is ready Hermione.  I have a license that Ron managed to get for me after you told him.  I applied for 2 weeks leave from the school ministers and they say it's all right.  I have travel arrangements for us to go to France for the two weeks.  An old friend of mine is a chaplain there, and he can marry us.  Are you still sure about this?"

            "I know that I'm in love with you.  And I have no regrets about this.  I didn't think we'd be getting married so soon but it's just as well.  I mean, we've known each other for 13 years even though we've only been dating for 3 months.  I just have one question.  When did you meet a French chaplain?" Hermione asked.

            Severus laughed, "My mother was an ardent Catholic.  Whenever my father wanted to hold a Council, he sent Mother and I to France on holiday, Mother would take me to a small chapel where this man conducted services in English.  I became well acquainted with him after a time."

            Hermione shook her head gently, "Do you know everybody darling?"

            "Just about."

            "Except my parents."

            Severus took a good look at Hermione.  Her eyes were dark and serious in the moonlight.  "Hermione...  I'm sorry about that.  We just never really had the time to get away from school.  Tell you what; since we return from France a few days before break ends, we'll have them up for dinner.  It would be a good chance for me to meet them and for us to tell them that we're married."

            "Thank you Sev.  It means a lot to me." Hermione said softly.

            "It means a lot to me to.  I want your parents to like me and I want to like them.  Now Hermione, that's enough about them." Severus said.

            "What do you want to talk about then?" Hermione stopped walking and looked up at him.  

            "Who wants to talk?" Severus murmured as he stooped to give her a lingering kiss

a/n: hee hee, lol.  Sevvie is being a romantic sap again.  That's nothing new.  Anyway, that chapter was to make up for the last one which was totally depressing.  This was just random humorous crap.  lol...  NOW R/R!  Thx!0  


	5. Then all would End

a/n: Okay, here's the deal.  This story is really no longer any fun to write.  I don't know if it's whether I haven't gotten enough feedback, or what.  But this is basically going to be my last chapter.  I might be persuaded to write an epilogue or another sequel if I get some reviews. Reviews are seriously important to me, because if I don't get them I don't know what people think of this story and even if it's reaching more than the 14 people who reviewed. On a brighter note... I hear wedding bells in this chapter!  (well, no bells, of course.  They are _eloping _after all, right?)  **Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters, settings, and situations.  No infringement is intended. **Claimer: **Kalie Andrews and the plot.  

*December 19, 2002 – 2:30 PM – Hogwarts – Great Hall

            Severus sat at the Head Table, alone.  The Great Hall on a Friday in the afternoon was one of the best possible places to grade papers. Very few students were there, as there were no classes, and the fact that Christmas break was drawing nearer kept many of them in their dormitories packing for the train journey.  With his papers spread out all around him, Severus sighed happily and plunged into a stack of essays from the fourth years on antidotes.  Stopping frequently to dip his quill into a bottle of red ink, he flashed through the stack.  

            Suddenly, a small sound echoed through the hall.  Severus' head shot up from the essay he had just finished writing _Check your facts and see me after class to arrange a detention for plagiarism, _on.  In a dark doorway on the far side of the room, he saw a quick movement and a head of brown hair darting inside.  For a moment, all was still.  Then, the sounds of someone small walking slowly in his direction began.  Tilting his head back over the essays, he waited for the person to speak to him.  Finally he heard a quiet voice say, "Professor Snape?"  

            Snape's head snapped back to attention.  He looked down to see the Andrews girl standing alone.  "Yes Miss Andrews.  What is it?"  He was short with her, but not harsh.  His voice was in a tone that Hermione was usually the only one to hear.  

            "Well...  Sir... I ha-had this dream.  And...  Well Professor, you were there.  An-and some other men.  In dark masks!  An-and a woman.  With big brown eyes like mine.  An-and I thought it might mean something Sir," the little girl was nervous and stuttering, "and I though you might know."

            Severus looked at the girl with respect.  It must have taken a lot of courage for her to confess that to him, much less ask for his help.  In a much gentler tone he said, "I see.  Well, Kalie.  It's a rather long story.  And... well... it's not a very happy one either.  But you have the right to know."  Severus stood up and walked down from the teachers platform.  With long strides, he covered the distance until he was standing right next to the little girl.  Slowly, he knelt and said very softly, "Only if you wish to be told."

            Kalie's eyes widened even more.  Slowly, she looked her professor in the eye, and nodded slowly.  

            Choosing his words carefully, Severus told her as much as he knew.  He told her everything about the night where he had murdered his father and several other Death Eaters.  The night in which he had, for the first time, tried to save an innocent victim.  Finally, he finished and looked at her steadily.  "Kalie... I think she was your mother."

"But I'm muggle-born!  And... And my mother is alive.  And she doesn't have

eyes like mine.  Or golden hair!"

            "It's entirely possible that you were adopted after your mother died.  Or even before.  Kalie, we don't know anything for certain.  All we know is that your magical abilities aren't as strange to us now as they once were."  The professor touched her shoulder gently; "Go to Madam Pomfrey for a dreamless sleep potion.  The go back to your dormitory and sleep until morning."

            "Yes sir," the girl turned toward the door and made the slow journey out of the Great Hall.     

*December 22, 2002 – 10:30 AM – Kings Cross Station – Platform 9 ¾

            Kalie Andrews charged through the barriers between platforms nine and ten and into Muggle London.  Everything around her was suddenly anything but magical.  That is, except for her classmates who were, one by one, popping out of the barrier behind her.  It felt strange that after an entire month of nothing but wands and robes and potions she was completely surrounded by things that were... well... _normal_.  

            _Not that this is a bad thing, mind you.  I mean, I have missed being here after all.  But being at Hogwarts feels right to me now.  Especially since my mother might be... Well, since what Professor Snape told me..._

"Kalie!  Kalie sweetheart!"  Kalie's thoughts snapped back to attention at the sound of her name being called frantically by a familiar voice.  Looking around, she saw Mr. Andrews running toward her; laughing and waving his wife over.  Kalie smiled and wrapped her arms around her father's neck as he swung her into the air gleefully.  Tall, thin, and balding, Frank Andrews was every inch the gallant father that every girl wants.  "How are you darling?" he asked her gently.

            "Fine Daddy" Kalie said as Mariah Andrews swept over and pulled her into her arms.

            "Kalie baby!  Oh you look so wonderful!  Maybe that school is doing you some good..." Mrs. Andrews was chatty and with her explosive personality it was no surprise to most people that she had been one of the _beautiful _people to grace her school.  Kalie had never been like that.  She was every inch the modest and shy Hufflepuff stereotype. _That _does _make it easier to believe that I'm _not _really her daughter, doesn't it?  I mean, I'm nothing like her.  I look nothing like her; I act nothing like her..._  Kalie silently reprimanded herself and smiled quickly up at her parents.   _No. I won't think about that until I'm back at school.  Besides, I think I need to have a long talk with Professor Snape..._

*December 27, 2002 – 10:30 PM – Paris, France – Fleur Rouge, L'hotel et restaurant*

            Professor Hermione Snape, nee Granger, sat ensconced in a comfortable arm- chair by the window of the honeymoon suite at the Fleur Rouge.  Her dark brown eyes moved broodingly around the room.  For the first time since their wedding 2 days and 4 hours ago, Hermione was separated from Severus, and she didn't like it.  He had had some bone to pick with the hotel about something or other, and had told her to return to the room, that he would join her in a few minutes.  

            The Snape wedding had been a simple affair: Hermione had worn ivory robes with very little adornment, a complete contrast to her girlhood dreams of a fairy tale wedding.  (There is no need to describe what Severus wore.  What else than a black robe?)  It had been just the two of them in an incredibly small chapel outside of Paris.  They were staying in France until the thirtieth, when they would be apparating back to London to pay little visits to their in-laws.  _Five days doesn't make much of a honeymoon, _Hermione thought, _but we certainly are making the most of it.  We've hardly left this room for two days.  Only the infrequent sojourns to get food and such...   _Hermione laughed lightly.

            "What's so funny my love?" Hermione heard the silky, unhurried voice of her husband as he came into the room and shut the door behind him.  

            "Oh nothing," Hermione stood and walked toward Severus, "Only that you've scarcely let me out of this room for the past two days."  She kissed his lips gently and pulled him by the hand over to the love seat by the window.  

            Severus laughed wryly, "I seem to recall that it was the other way around." 

            "Could be," Hermione looked mischievous, "My mind seems to have fogged up."  

            "Oh, and why is that?"  

            "No idea.  I'm probably just nervous about seeing Mum and Dad again in a few days.  I mean, I haven't even owled them since that last owl my mum sent about the wedding.  I mean, I don't think I even told them that I'm co-headmistress.  What are they going to think when I show up married to the co-headmaster?" Hermione lamented, leaning her head on her husband's shoulder.

            Severus reached up to stroke his wife's hair, "I have no idea Hermione.  Honestly I don't.  I haven't told my mother anything in at least five years: what is she going to say when I show up with my wife and one-half of the most powerful position there is to be had at Hogwarts?"

            "Oh my God."  Hermione sat bolt upright in a start, "Sev!  What will your

mother think?  I'm _muggle-born_!"

            "She's was in Ravenclaw, 'Mione.  She won't care."

            "Oh."  Hermione said, in a tone that said she wasn't entirely convinced.

            "Let's just forget about it for tonight.  Besides, I've got a better idea."  Severus tilted her head toward his and perused her mouth with a bruising kiss.

a/n: Okay, that would be about it.  Unless I get some serious reviews, I'm really not going to continue.  Because fan fiction is supposed to be fun, and for me writing without feedback is anything but.  So if I get 10 reviews begging me for an epilogue/sequel, I'll write one, okay?  Many thanks to Gethsemane, who has put up with me throughout two fics.  I couldn't have done it without you.  


	6. And they take their Final Bows

a/n: Okay, okay.  I'm a humungous softie.  Here's the news:  I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS FIC  (It is pissing me off soooo bad right now, it's not funny) But I will (eventually) write a story about Kalie with some HG/SS and maybe some of their offspring.  I also want to do a ficlet about what happens when Sev meets Hermione's parents; that should be a pretty good one-shot kind of thing.  You can look for the latter to come out in the next few months (or so)  First I have to update for my poor forgotten Just Waiting for the Rain.  Otherwise I'd be tar and feathered, and that wouldn't be good.  

Okay, the good reviewer of the fic award goes to JoeBob (I don't remember the number... sorry!)  YOU HAVE BEEN SO INCREDIBLE FOR THIS SERIES AND YOU ARE BY FAR ONE OF MY FAVORITE REVIEWERS!!!!  (okay, calm now)  However, I 3 all of you tons, and thanks for reviewing.

Oh yah, and I wanted to mention that this fic is ending for two main reasons, the less of which is that I didn't get many reviews.  However, much more importantly, I've gotten tired of writing this.  It was no longer any fun for me whatsoever.  And ff.net is supposed to be fun.  Well, This is Polei, signing off for now.  

~Polei


End file.
